Tejpal Singh
|firstseen = |lastseen = }} Tejpal Singh was an intelligence agent at the ATU who worked to stop the assassination of Aditya Singhania during . Biography Tej worked at ATU, and was romantically involved with Nikita Rai after Nikita broke off her relationship with Jai Singh Rathod. Day 1 ]] At around midnight on , Tej was called into the ATU office as a high level politician was in danger, assumed to be Aditya Singhania. When Jai Singh Rathod arrived, he spoke to Nikita and Tej came over and commented on the tension between the two of them. Tej gave Jai the areas of most likely to stage an attack. Later Nikita asked Tej for the codes to the proxy server, and Tej asked her if she still had feelings for Jai. Nikita told him it was over, and ordered him to give her the codes. ]] Jai then had Tej look into threats sent to Aditya Singhania's family. He saw Jai and Nikita having a private conversation, and tried to find out what they were speaking about, but Jai asked if he had found anything in the threats, which Tej had not. He later listened in to a phone call between Jai and Nikita, and learned that Jai was going to help Wassim Khan. Tej told Nikita he knew where Jai was, but she dismissed him. ]] Shortly after 2am, Jai returned to the office and Tej noticed he had cut himself. He later saw a memorandum for Wassim Khan, and asked Jiah Pastakhia to find out what happened. He then saw Nikita Rai exiting Jai's office, upset, and went up to ask him what happened to Wassim. Jai dismissed him, despite Tej accusing him of working secretly, and so Tej called RAW and told Mahinder Gill that Jai needed to be relieved of his command. ]] Tej then found out that there was an empty seat on the flight that was bombed earlier that evening, but the plane was overbooked. Jai told him to investigate the matter with Pal, but shortly after Gill arrived and locked down the building. Nikita realised Tej had called him in, and told him she hoped it wasn't for personal reasons. Nikita later told Tej she wouldn't be able to trust him again, but Tej countered that he had no choice as Jai's behaviour was unacceptable. 's office]] A little later Nikita told Tej they had a corpse to identify. Tej asked why she trusted Jai so much, but she told him to stop being obstructive. After Jai returned to ATU, he left with Nikita and Tej asked where they were going. Jai told him they had a RAW department head briefing, and Tej then asked Jiah to find out about the meeting. He also ordered her to send him the security footage from Jai's office, which showed Jai taking her at gunpoint and marching her out. After reviewing the footage, he noticed that Jai put a bulletproof jacket on Nikita before leaving, and so tried to call her but could not get through. He then got a call from her, and she told him she was in Wadala but no-one could know she was alive. He went over to Jiah, but heard her telling Mihir that she wouldn't be back for two hours. Tej and Nikita then realised Jiah was lying and was a traitor. ]] Tej then met Nikita at the back entrance of ATU, and he snuck her into a side office with no cameras. Nikita explained that Jai's wife and daughter were being threatened and Jai was being manipulated. Tej called SFG agent Pradhan to warn him that Jai had been compromised. Tej then went back into the office and told Mihir that the card he was working on was fake, in earshot of Jiah. This caused her to go to the tech room to make a call, but she was confronted by Nikita and Tej, who accused her of treachery. She admitted that she hacked the cameras, but refused to say more without a lawyer. Shortly before 8am, Tej received a call saying Jai had been arrested at the Steel Corporation of India. They both then interrogated Jiah, and Tej told her she should have resigned if she was not happy with her salary. She agreed to remove the tap on the surveillance, and Tej attempted to trace her call to Yakub Syed, but was unable to. He then transferred Jiah to an interrogation room. Later, he arranged for a car to be sent to Jai, who had escaped police custody, and Tej called him to tell him. Jai apologised for hiding things from Tej earlier in the day. commits suicide]] When Jiah's son Rahul was brought into the building, Tej explained to her if she told them who she worked for they would spare her son from the details of her treason. Jiah then told him her employer's name was Yakub Syed, and Tej passed this on to Nikita for a background check. Tej then called Ronak Tiwari to check his progress on picking up Jai's son Veer. He then went in to check on Jiah, and found that she had slashed her wrists. He called for a medic. receive a call from Trisha Rathod]] Jiah was stretchered out of the building while Nikita explained to the staff what had happened. Tej told Nikita that no-one missed Jai when she was around, and then went to inform Jiah's mother of what had happened. Shortly after, Tej got a call from Trisha Rathod, and passed it to Nikita while a trace was set up. He then found an encrypted e-mail from Jiah addressed to Tarun Khosla, and he began researching the name. He then learned that Jiah had died at the hospital. Tej then passed on Khosla's address to Jai, and found that Khosla's records were clean. At around 9:45am, Tej brought Nikita some tea and informed her that Abhilasha Grewal was on her way to replace Jai. Grewal arrived just before 10am, and informed the staff that Jai must be found. to help Jai]] Nikita then told Tej she was worried about the pressure on Jai, but Tej they had to trust his decisions. Abhilasha then asked him for a list of photographers from Aditya's union meeting, and when she was gone he appealed to Nikita to convince Jai to turn himself in. Later, when Nikita received a call from Jai and pretended to Abhilasha that it was Amit Mehra from RAW, Tej stepped in and asked to speak to Abhilasha urgently. Tej again asked Nikita if they could come clean with Abhilasha, but Nikita pointed out that could cause many more agents to be involved, increasing the chance of another traitor. At around 11:10am, Tej briefed Abhilasha with Nikita and Mihir, saying that a photographer posed as Max Ferraro to get into Aditya's union meeting. Afterwards, Nikita found out that Jai was near National Park to rescue his family, and Tej urged her to pass this on to Abhilasha. At 11:30am, Abhilasha then suspended Nikita and Tej, suspecting they were hiding Jai's location from her. Abhilasha questioned Tej, saying his career would be over if he did not divulge Jai's location. Just as Tej was about to tell her, they were interrupted by a call from Jai. He was then released back to work, but Abhilasha warned him she would continue to look for evidence that they had contact with Jai. Nikita told Tej she would not forget what he did for her. In support of Jai's rescue operation, Tej found out information about the property his family were at, and passed this on to Nikita. Abhilasha then had the two of them question Jiah's mother - Tej revealed to her that Jiah was a traitor, and asked about 2 million rupees that had been transferred to her account. Tej looked into the finances and found a connection to a n company called Uvinox, which he passed on to their contact in Sri Lanka. asks Tej to testify against Jai]] Jai was brought back to ATU and Nikita left to look after his family, so Tej took over Nikita's work. When Kanwaljeet Sood arrived, Tej took him to the interrogation room, and later Nikita called him to ask about the RAW agent who was supposedly at the hospital. Tej then looked into the secondary assassins who were on their way from Colombo, and got five potential names. Abhilasha asked Tej if he would give an impartial statement on Jai's actions to Sood. Tej sent a picture of the RAW agent to Nikita, and then gave his statement to Sood, explaining that Jai was the best agent they had and he did not do anything illegal. Just before 2pm, Tej got a progress report from Ronak, before Aditya Singhania entered the building and asked to speak to Jai. Tej explained to Aditya that Jai was being interrogated, and showed him to the conference room. He later spoke to Nikita, explaining what was happening and that Ronak would pick Veer up soon. As Jai was transferred out of interrogation, Tej mentioned that his family had been taken to a safe house. After Jai spoke with Aditya, he was re-instated as chief of ATU, and Tej called Nikita to bring her up to speed. Just after 3pm, Tej connected Jai to Mira Road police station to investigate what happened to Singh. orders Tej to keep information from Jai]] After Tej could not get through to any of the agents at the safe house, he informed Mahinder Gill, who told him to investigate but to keep Jai in the dark. Tej sent Siddharth Sharma to investigate, who found all the agents dead and Jai's family gone. Tej called the police, telling them to search the area, and then informed Gill. As he made to call Jai, Gill stopped him, saying Jai was in the middle of an operation and could not be distracted. Tej was shocked, and Gill insinuated that he only cared about Jai due to his relationship with Nikita. Gill then ordered Tej to go to the hospital to question Bala Ravindran. He did so, and Nikita called him to ask why Jai was not informed of his family's fate. Tej explained that Aditya's safety was more important than keeping Jai informed. Gill called Tej just after 7pm, asking why they could not question Bala, and Tej explained that he would not be conscious for another half hour. Just before 9pm, Tej received a call from Ravindran, and let him speak to his son. Nikita Rai then called Tej to inform him that Sood authorized the trade of Bala for Jai, who was in Ravindran's custody. Tej planted trackers on Bala, then loaded him onto a stretcher and prepared to move him. He went to the trade point, meeting with Gill, and Raja Talapathi arrived to take Bala from them. After he left, Tej called Nikita to tell her they did not get Jai, and Nikita tried to trace Bala's location. However, the trackers were found and disabled. Tej returned to ATU and they decided to try to track the ambulance via satellite. They then received a call from Jai who said he was free but Veer had been kidnapped. Later, Gill informed Tej and Nikita that Ravindran's man Vikrant Maurya had been shot by his wife. Shortly after 11pm, Tej watched as a news report stated that Aditya Singhania had been killed. However, Nikita revealed to them that Jai had told her Aditya was in fact alive. Tej expressed concern that Ravindran could find out, but they received a call from Veer who revealed that he had escaped from Ravindran. Tej sent backup to the location, and Gill left to investigate and ordered Tej to stay at he ATU. Background information and notes * Tejpal is based on Tony Almeida from the original first series. Live appearances Category:Characters (India) Category:Day 1 characters (India) Category:Living characters (India)